


A Week in the Life

by tilia_cordata



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilia_cordata/pseuds/tilia_cordata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Scheduling Adventures with Marley, Jake, Ryder, Unique, and Kitty</p>
<p>Or, Teenage Adventures in Polyamory</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week in the Life

**Sunday**

_9:00am_ : Marley has a big Sunday breakfast with her mom. Diets be damned, they say, as the clink glasses of orange juice together and dig in to pancakes. It’s their time together and nothing will get in the way.

_10:00am:_  Unique and Kitty are both sitting in churches, across town from each other. Sometimes they text during their services, phones silent and screens dimmed. Maybe next week they’ll go to church together.

_3:00pm_ : Books and notes and laptops surround the Adams’ dining room table. Everyone is over, for homework and to study for their PSATs. By 4:30, though, boredom starts to set in. Marley’s been humming to herself, and Unique starts to harmonize with her. Kitty throws popcorn at them, but she’s smiling and starts to sing along. Eventually the boys join in, and they get loud enough that Unique’s father sticks his head in the room and reminds them they’re supposed to be studying.

_6:00pm:_  Kitty walks home for Sunday dinner with her parents. No getting out of this one, sorry everybody.

_6:30pm_ : No more studying is going to happen - stomachs are growling, attention spans are shot. Breadsticks is walking distance if everyone wears reasonable shoes, so Unique changes into sneakers even if she’d rather be wearing heels.

_6:50pm_ : They squish into a booth, girls on the inside. They get salads and pasta to share and unlimited breadsticks, snuggling and flirting, teasing each other when one of the couples gets too stupidly cute and romantic. If there’s someone staring bitterly at them (trying and failing to not stare pointedly at Unique and Ryder), they either ignore or don’t notice, as Jake and Ryder have started an epic duel with their breadsticks.

 

**Monday**

_3:00pm:_  This is their boring day. There’s no Glee club. Kitty has Cheerios, Jake and Ryder have basketball, Unique decided to stick with field hockey and so she has practice too. Marley spends the afternoon with her mom in the cafeteria.

_6:00pm:_  Everyone goes home to have dinner with their parents. Monday afternoons have a serious deficit of snuggling.

_11:00pm:_  There are text messages before bed and Jake calls Marley right before bed because she’s adorable when she’s sleepy, and Kitty confirms with Unique plans to walk to school together the next day, and Ryder texts a series of hearts and other pointlessly cute emoji that make Unique smile as she lays out her jewelry for the next day.

 

**Tuesday**

_4:35pm_ : Glee club runs over because Tina’s arguing with Mr. Schue about a National’s solo and apparently no one can leave the room until they finish. Which is fine, because Jake and Marley and Unique and Ryder can all snuggle in the back and let the seniors have at it. Nothing is settled, but Schue looks at the clock and runs off. They split off, guys and girls, for their afternoon hangout.

_5:15pm:_  It was a well-established fact that some bro time was needed every week. Not that either Jake or Ryder minded spending time with the girls - they loved the girls both as friends and as people to kiss and cuddle. But. Some Call of Duty and pizza with all the meats was needed, at least occasionally.

_6:00pm_ : Of course, Kitty, Marley, and Unique ordered pizza with all the meats too. There’s nothing gendered about meatlover’s pizza. They do, however, spend a bit more time on their homework that afternoon than their boys do. They shut themselves up in Unique’s room after dinner under the pretext of fashion and make-up advice. What are they actually doing? Unique’s parents don’t question it, but there’s an awful lot of excited giggling coming from behind the door.

 

**Wednesday**

_5:00pm_ : After practice, Jake and Ryder pick up Marley for the tradition that kicked off this whole arrangement. Marley sits contentedly in between them, wedged into a booth at Dairy Queen, Jake’s arm around her shoulders and Ryder’s around her waist. She’s warm and content, settled between these boys she chose but didn’t have to choose between.

_5:20pm_ : Marley may have planned this date with Jake and Ryder in advance, but nobody told Kitty, who bounced out of Cheerio practice only to find none of her friends around. Unique answers her phone, though, so Kitty’s not totally lost

_7:35pm_ : Kitty and Unique meet at the movies. It’s the nth installment in a horror chain they haven’t been keeping up with, and they settle happily in the back ready to scream and shout things at the screen. Kitty spends most of the movie clutching Unique’s arm and hiding her face in her shoulder, though Kitty’d kill anyone who spread that she was scared by some stupid zombies.

_9:15pm_ : It’s Ryder’s house that’s empty tonight, his parents away at a conference. Ryder and Marley and Jake are still working on navigating these making-out logistics - everything all smooth and sweet and all of a sudden there’s an elbow in someone’s eye, or a kiss aimed for the lips that glances off a chin, unresolved. Jake and Ryder would both rather be kissing Marley, but every once and awhile their lips find each other, soft and strong, unsure but happy. Marley watches dreamily for a few minutes before pulling one or the other of the boys back to her.

 

**Thursday**

_4:30pm_ : After Glee, Ryder and Marley walk to the library. It’s mostly homework time, it really is - Marley helps Ryder edit an English paper and they muddle through geometry homework together. Jake knows that’s what they’re doing. He also knows it was part of the agreement that Marley and Ryder get some alone time. Doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it.

_5:15pm:_  Unique decides she’s not too happy about it either. She’s not jealous per se, she just hasn’t had any alone time with Ryder all week. Whatever, she can deal, and try to focus on shopping with Tina.

 

**Friday**

_3:00pm_ : No ND today, homework can wait until later in the weekend, but there are family obligations, after school jobs, and sports to fill the afternoon.

_6:00pm_ : He doesn’t go every week, but this week Jake’s at synagogue for Shabbos services with Puck. It’s important to Puck, and Puck is important to Jake. Besides, he likes the singing, and he likes to remember that being Jewish is an important part of him, even if it’s not the part people notice.

_7:30pm_ : After dinner with her mom, Marley heads over to Kitty’s for their standing Friday night sleepover. Sometimes other Glee girls join, but most of the time it’s just Kitty and Marley, who make sure the door is shut tight behind them before their lips press together and their shirts and skirts and pants and bras settle into a pile on the floor.

_8:00pm_ : Ryder picks Unique up for a movie. They like movie dates. They settle into the back the theater, hold hands tight. Unique rests her head on his shoulder; it takes about 15 minutes before they decide this is a making out movie and not a watching movie, and the spend the next hour and a half kissing (quietly, so as to not attract attention).

_10:15pm_ : Ryder drops Unique off at her front door. He wants to walk in with her, but her parents are up and would have too many questions. So they kiss in the car and

_11:17pm_ : Kitty has fallen asleep (Kitty always falls asleep first). Marley pulls out her phone, and texts to Jake “Goodnight! <3”. He knows what she’s doing with Kitty, it doesn’t make him jealous, but he’s happy she remembers him before she falls asleep. He smiles, replies with a “love you” and goes to bed.

 

**Saturday**

_8:15am_ : Ryder groans and wakes up, grabs his homework and heads to meet his tutor at the library by 9. Three hours, he thinks to himself. I can do three hours. He’s grateful for the extra help, but there are so many ways he’d rather be spending a Saturday.

_9am_ : Marley kisses Kitty on the cheek before she heads home. Kitty scowls, but she likes it. Kitty changes into her uniform and heads to the school for all-day Cheerio practice.

_9:37am_ : When Marley gets home, her mom is already out, working a weekend shift for an event at McKinley. She hops in the shower, still just a little sticky-sweet from the night before, and gets ready to meet Unique and Jake at the mall.

_10:30am_ : Marley, Unique, and Jake descend upon the Lima mall. The girls have silly fun trying on giant hats and modeling for Jake, who good-naturedly takes pictures on his phone. He’s staring a bit longingly at the GameStop across from the store they’re in, but he’s actually having fun.

_Noon_ : Ryder is free from tutoring, though he’s got some extra homework to do tomorrow. His mom drives him to the mall (he wishes he could have the car today, maybe if his grades stay up his parents will get him his own), where he finds Unique and Marley and Jake sharing fries and egg rolls in the food court. He gives Unique a kiss on the forehead then leaves to get food (she looks around nervously for a minute, but no one saw or no one cared). Jake and Marley snuggle on the bench across from her.

_3:15pm_ : The mall has run out of diversions, so the four of them pile into Jake’s mom’s old car and head to his empty house. Unique texts Kitty, “Heading 2 Jake’s - get ur ass over here gurl!” Kitty won’t get the message for at least another half hour but she’ll smile when she sees it.

_5:37pm_ : Kitty finally makes it to Jake’s house and collapses on the couch between Marley and Unique, her head on Marley’s shoulder and her hand on Unique’s thigh. Ryder and Jake are playing some video game and the girls do color commentary.

_7:35pm_ : Someone’s called for pizza, and the game controllers lie discarded on the floor in the living room. There’s a tangle of arms and legs and bodies in the middle of the floor - Marley’s stretched across Unique and Ryder’s laps while kissing Jake, Kitty’s curled around Unique, Ryder’s hand keeps resting on Jake’s thigh. Everyone’s touching everyone, everyone’s kissing everyone. Hands slip up shirts and below pant waists. Layers are shed, though no one gets all the way naked. At 8 there’s a brief interruption for pizza (the delivery guy snickers at Jake’s backwards shirt and the giggling coming from the next room), but mostly

_10:45pm_ : It’s Saturday night but the girls and Ryder have curfews and Jake’s mom will be home any minute. Shirts get put back on, hair smoothed down or pulled back into neat ponytails, smudged make up either fixed or washed off. Everyone makes their way home, ready and excited to be able to figure out how they’re going to spend the next week. Maybe someone should color code a schedule.


End file.
